


Nerdy Sister Nicole

by eackermann0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eackermann0/pseuds/eackermann0
Summary: Crass brother fucks insecure nerdy sister and falls in love.
Kudos: 10





	1. I'd Fuck You

My name's Nathan. My sister Nicole and I were always close. We hung out a lot together, mostly watching TV and playing video games. This was also our chance to vent to each other, which brings us to our story. My room in the house was actually the basement. I had a futon in their that we used as a couch and that she sometimes slept on. We were sitting on the futon hanging while she vented to me about her dating life: "Four years of high school and I've never been asked out. They don't even look at me. Not like they look at the other girls."

It was the summer after she graduated high school. She graduated with honors and was starting at our city's university that fall. She got all the smarts. I was still working as a line cook.

"You look fine sis."

"Fine?"

"Yeah. You're cute."

"No I'm not. I look like a bird."

"A cute bird."

She *was* cute and she *did* kind of look like a bird. Still does actually. She was tall and skinny and had the kind of nose that made people think of beaks and birds. She also wore glasses and baggy clothing to really complete the giant nerd look. I thought that was cute too though.

"Shut up. Who wants to be cute anyway. Even if I was cute, no guy looks at me.

I'm not sexy."

"I'd fuck you."

"Gee thanks."

"No problem."

She huffed and we sat there a while. The TV was on, but I think we were both only pretended to watch it. I was thinking of ways to make her feel better.

Apparently she was thinking of what I had said: "You'd really fuck me?"

"Yeah."

She looked at me a minute, then stood up. She slipped her sweatpants and panties off and sat back down. She spread her legs.

"Really? You sure about this?"

"Yep."

"C'mon Sis, you don't really want me to..."

"Yeah I do."

I pulled my dick out and placed it against her pussy lips.

"Last chance to back out."

"Just do it."

I wasn't about to pass this up. I tore her hymen quickly, then gave her a moment to stop hurting.

"Oww, fuck!"

"You alright?"

"No, that shit hurt!"

"You're a virgin, of course it hurt."

"You could have gone slower!"

"I thought it'd be better to just get it over with. Y'know, like a bandaid."

"Maybe, I don't know..."

"Starting to feel better?"

"Yeah... you can keep going."

"Alright, just say the word and I'll stop."

I started fucking her. Slow at first then faster.

"Anh, ah," she started to moan.

"Feels good?"

"A-a little yeah."

"Play with your clit," I told her.

She reached down and started rubbing her clit in circles while I fucked her. She started moaning faster and louder.

"How's that?"

"It feels so good!"

"Damn right it does," I said and fucked her faster.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming, Nate! Y-you're making me cum!"

"Good, cum for me."

She shook as she came then fell back on the couch. I continued fucking her until I could feel myself about to cum.

"Where do you want me to cum?"

"NOT INSIDE!"

I pulled out at the last second and shot my load into the air each string landing right on her face.

"What the fuck!" she yelled.

"You told me not to cum inside!"

"That doesn't mean you can shoot it on my face!"

"I wasn't trying to," I said lower, trying to calm things down.

"Well you did."

"Well I'm sorry. I'll get you a wet towel."

I went upstairs to get the towel then went back down to the basement. I walked in just in time to see her scoop a glob of cum off her face and taste it.

"Taste good?" I asked.

She just about jumped out of her skin. I walked over and handed her the towel, which she began to use.

"Uh, what?"

"Did my cum taste good?"

"You saw?"

"Yep. So did you like it?"

"No. It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be though."

I sat down next to her again.

"So that happened," I said.

"Yep."

"Should we talk about it?"

"Would you rather we didn't?" she asked.

"No. I mean unless you would."

"No. We should talk about it," she insisted.

Despite agreeing to talk neither of us did. At least not immediately.

"Guess I'll start," I said getting tired of the silence, "Why'd you want me to fuck you?"

"Cause you said you would."

"That's not much of an explanation. Is this because of earlier? Cause you don't feel sexy?"

"Yeah. I didn't believe you. I didn't think anyone really thought I was attractive."

"You spend too much time on the internet. Not everyone looks like a porn star.

Like I said, you look fine. You're cute. There's millions of guys that would be perfectly happy to have you in their bed."

"Like you."

"I guess so."

"...Well what about you?"

"What *about* me?"

"You seemed really cool with incest."

"Yeah I don't care. A cute girl offers you pussy, you don't pass that up. Who cares if you're related?"

"Most people."

"Well I don't."

"You sure? You were kind of hesitant? Or are you like that with other girls."

I thought about it and she was right. I wasn't like that with other girls, just her.

"No. Just you. But you're not other girls, you're my sister."

"So it is different!"

"Well, I guess... I didn't say it wasn't. I just said, I'd still do it.

Obviously, if it's you I'm going to make sure I don't hurt you."

"That's actually kind of sweet."

"I *am* your big brother, even if we do just act like friends most of the time."

There was another awkward silence that I ended when I thought of a question: "So do you want to do this again? Or was it a one time thing? Like to help you get your confidence or something?"

"Is that why you did it? To 'help me get my confidence'?!"

"No!... Look, this is going to make me sound like an asshole-"

"Right, that'll be new," she said and rolled her eyes.

"But the honestly I was just thinking about fucking you. I didn't think about all that until we were done."

"Really?"

"You had my cum on your face not five minutes ago. You think I faked that?"

"I don't know, maybe you did," she joked.

"I didn't. Now would you tell me what the plan is. Are we doing this again?"

She smiled, "You just want to know if you get to fuck me again, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I don't know how you can say stuff like that with a straight face."

"Cause it's true. You enjoyed it right?"

"Yeah."

"So do you want to do it again?"

"Yeah."

"Well there we go. And we can do it whenever you want."

"Right now?"

I looked at her for a moment shocked at her sudden turn around, but went with it. I got up and got between her legs. She lifted her butt up and I pulled her pants and underwear down. We fucked and I made her cum again.

"Where do you want me to cum?" I asked, this time leaving myself enough time.

"My mouth. Pull out and I'll suck it."

I pulled out and she dove towards my crotch taking me in her mouth. She gave me a toothy amateur blowjob, but I was so close it didn't matter. I exploded in her mouth and she sucked it down.

"I swallowed it," she said and showed me her tongue.

"You sure did..."

"Guys like that right?"

"Every guy I know does."

"I mean, you like it right?"

"It was hot as fuck sis."

"Glad you liked it."

"You said you didn't like the taste. Did you just do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck. I'm beat tonight, but tomorrow I'm gonna eat your pussy like a buffet."


	2. Eating Breakfast

We each put our junk away and fell asleep on the futon. I woke up first and decided to fulfill my promise from the previous night by having pussy for breakfast. I pulled down her panties and went to town. It didn't take long for her to wake up.

"Fuck. What are you doing?"

I quickly decided between the two bad jokes in my head: "you" or "eating breakfast."

"Eating breakfast."

"Mmm, I see that. Fuck, that's good."

I used two fingers to finger fuck her while I ate her out.

"Hah! I wasn't expecting, hah, to wake up to this."

"But I bet you sure do appreciate it."

"Hah, yeah... I'm cumming!"

She gushed onto my fingers and hand, wetting the already stained futon.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that everyday."

"Well that's probably not going to happen, but I'm sure it won't be the last time."

"Do you want me to-"

Just as she started talking, we heard footsteps above us. Mom and dad were up.

"Nevermind."

"What were you going to say?"

"If you wanted me to suck you off. But mom and dad are up and it's to early to try to explain to my dad why I had my brother's dick in my mouth."

"That's fair."

"I'll get you later," she promised.

"Thanks."

She straightened up and went upstairs to get a shower. I waited for her to get out then did the same. It was a Saturday morning, which meant mom was fixing breakfast. We sat down at the table with dad.

"Did you sleep in your brother's room again?" he asked Nicole.

"Yeah."

He shook his head in disapproval, "Yours is right upstairs. Is it that much work to walk upstairs?"

"She has to preserve her energy. It's where she gets all her smarts from," I joked. She rolled her eyes and ignored me.

"Daddy it was late. I was tired and I didn't want to disturb you guys."

He sighed, "Alright, if you say so."

Mom brought plates to the table for us and we ate.

"We're going up to visit your Aunt Marianne today. Either of you want to come?"

I wasn't big on family trips. Nothing against Aunt Marianne, but I would've been bored out of my mind.

"No thanks."

"I knew you wouldn't come," said mom, "You really should come visit some of the family with us. They haven't seen you in years."

"Quit exaggerating. I see them once a year at Christmas."

"Still," she said, then turned to Nicole, "What about you sweetie?"

Normally sis would have gone with them. She didn't really want to go any more than I did, but she would do it for mom. Apparently, horniness mattered more on that day than making mom happy.

"Not this time."

"Aww, but you always come."

"I promise I'll go with you next time."

For the record, she kept that promise.

"Oh, alright. Guess it's just us then," she told dad.

"Guess so," he said back.

We finished breakfast, helped mom clean up, and saw them off.

"You sure you don't want to come?" mom asked Nicole.

"Not today," she gave mom a hug, "I'll go next time."

"Alright. Bye!"

We waved at them then closed the door. We waited until we heard the car pull out of the driveway. Nicole peaked out the window just to make sure they were really gone. Meanwhile I had sat down on the living room couch.

"So," she said.

"So," I repeated.

"Wanna do something?"

"I remember you saying something about sucking me off?"

She got on her knees and I whipped my dick out for her. She took it in her hand and licked up the underside of the shaft, no doubt something she picked up from watching porn. She put it in her mouth. Teeth. Ouch.

"Stop," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Lick your lips."

"Okay."

"Now curl your teeth around them."

"Ike dis?"

"Good. Now try."

She tried again, this time with less teeth. It was much better, but not quite there yet.

"Keep sucking, but use your tongue too."

She started licking around the head and underside as she slid my dick in and out of her mouth. It was heaven. She kept that up for several minutes until she lifted her head up.

"My jaw's starting to hurt. My knees too."

"Just hold out a little longer," I begged, "I'm getting there."

"Fine."

She resumed sucking my cock. I petted her head, moving her hair out of the way.

She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. Sis was never a conventional beauty, but I always thought she had some damn pretty eyes. But then I love brown eyes. Something about that look in her eyes did it for me.

"I'm gonna cum soon."

She didn't say anything, just starting going faster. I blew my load right in her mouth and she swallowed every bit of it. She stood up.

"I guess I did good?"

"You did great."

"Oh, great huh? And what do I get for a 'great' blowjob?"

I reached forward and pulled her pants and underwear down, which she the stepped out of. I pulled her towards me as I laid back on the couch, bringing her pussy down right over my face. Sis was tall, but also stick thin, making her easy to manhandle.

She didn't say anything, she just started grinding into my face as I ate her out. She had my head pressed between her thighs. I'm glad sis wasn't too athletic or she might have crushed my head.

"Fuck, I think this is even better than earlier," she said.

I was a little offended at that, since at this point she was basically just using my face as a sex toy. Not one to be discouraged, I chalked it up to the idea of riding my face being hot for her. It certainly was for me.

"Ah, you're going to make me cum again."

And she did. She gushed all over my face. She collapsed forward onto the armrest. I pulled her back down so her head was just below mine. She nuzzled into me like she was going to just fall asleep right there.

It's hard to place a specific moment where things changed. I had always loved my sister after all. But I knew for sure things were different at this point. It wasn't just sex anymore.


	3. It was Love

Eventually we got up and fixed our mess. Can't leave cum stains on the couch.

Sis went up to her room for a nap and I went out to the pool for a swim. I was lounging in the shallow end when I heard the back door open and close behind me.

I looked back and saw Nicole in a cute blue bikini.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey," I said back, "Come to join me?"

"Yeah," she said in the same tone.

"You never swim. I didn't even know you had a swimsuit."

"I usually swim by myself..."

"You like the quite or something? I don't mind sharing the pool."

"No. I swim when no one's home. I don't like people seeing me in my bikini."

"Oh," I said as I realized what she meant. This was about her insecurity.

"Well you look good."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"I look like someone put a bikini on a stickbug."

"I thought you were a bird?"

"Shut up. And it's a cute bird remember?"

"I remember. You don't look like a stickbug. Stickbugs don't have hips."

"Neither do I."

"Yes you do."

"Barely," she replied.

"You're really thin. It wouldn't look right for you to have wide hips. You'd look disproportional. Like a cartoon character."

"So I look okay? Is it... sexy?"

"You look great. And yes, it's sexy. I'm glad I finally get to see it."

"You've seen a lot more than that!"

"Actually I kind of haven't. I've only seen you with your pants off, remember?"

"Huh. Yeah that's true."

"And only from the front. You wear baggy clothes, so honestly I had no idea what you looked like underneath until you walked out here."

"Wait, you told me I was sexy last night!"

"Okay, so I may have said one little thing to get you to feel better."

"Is that the only thing?!"

"Yes."

"So you *didn't* think I was sexy?"

"I had no idea. Like I said, you only wear sweatpants and loose t-shirts."

She calmed down, now less angry and more just confused: "But... you had sex with me?"

"And?"

"You didn't know if you'd think I was sexy, but you had sex with me?"

"I knew you were cute. And I knew you wouldn't look bad under your clothes.

Well, as long as you weren't secretly anorexic or something."

"You're weird."

"Says the girl that asked her brother to fuck her."

"Says the brother that did it."

"Yep."

She sat down on the edge of the pool, letting her feet hang down into the water.

For a while we sat and enjoyed the nice day. Eventually she leaned over and asked:

"Do you want to see the rest?"

"Huh?"

"You said you hadn't seen it. That's weird right? Like, we've had sex, but you haven't seen me naked?"

"Yeah, I want to see."

"Let's go inside."

I dried off and followed her inside and down to my room. She was hesitant.

"Want me to go first?" I asked.

"Would you?"

I was only wearing my trunks anyway, so I stripped threw them off to the side onto the concrete floor. She eyed me up and down.

"Well."

"You look good."

"Am I sexy," I asked mostly joking.

She blushed, "y-yeah."

"Okay, your turn."

She untied her top and let it fall to the ground, then pulled her bottom down and stepped out of it. There she was in her full naked glory. Tall and thin, with some hips that might not have been all that wide in absolute terms, but looked great on her petite frame. Her boobs were very small, no more than an A cup, with tiny pink nipples.

"Let's see that back."

"You first," she said.

I turned around and wiggled my ass at her, which she then smacked playfully.

"Your turn," I said.

She turned around and wiggled her butt at me too. It was a cute little butt. Not big my any means, but not flat either. It had a nice curve to it. I gave it a gentle smack that quickly turned into a grope.

"I guess you like my butt?"

"It's cute."

"How can a butt be cute?"

"By looking like yours."

She turned around again, now very close to me. I looked into her beautiful eyes once again and I felt that love for her. I grabbed her by her cute little butt and pulled her into a kiss. She reciprocated at first, but the pushed away.

"Nate... I don't think we should do that..."

"I can fuck you, eat your pussy, cum in your mouth, but you won't let me kiss you?"

"It's different. It feels different. It was just sex. That was... I don't know."

"You can say it."

"It was love. Romantic love."

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah. You're my brother."

"I'm okay with that. Are you really that opposed to it? I mean, you're okay with sex."

"...I don't know. I guess I'm not, but..."

"But?"

"But how is it going to work out? We'd never be able to tell anyone!"

"Why not?"

"Cause they'd think we're freaks!"

"Then fuck'em. We'll make other friends. Besides, I bet a bunch of them would stand by us even though they thought we were weird."

"Maybe... Still, what about mom and dad. Dad would literally kill you."

"Nah, I could take him."

"That doesn't make me feel better. I mean, is it even legal?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know, but you want to do it?! You're older than me! You're the one they'd put in jail!"

"Well, look it up."

"How?"

"Use my laptop."

She grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. I sat next to her. She opened google and search "incest legality united states."

"Looks like it varies by state..."

"Well what's the law here?"

"Uh... Brother and sister is legal... But not marriage."

"See, I won't go to jail."

"Oh, well that just makes it all okay then," she said exasperated.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I'm not mad about the kiss. I liked kissing you... I'm just not sure we can have that kind of relationship. I can't believe you actually... want that. I figured I was just a convenient fuck-buddy or something."

"That was pretty much the case at first..."

"But?"

"But I think I fell in love with you."

"You think?"

"I mean, I *know* I love you. But this is different... Remember Britney?"

"Your first girlfriend? Yeah. You were pretty broken up about it when she moved."

"I loved Britney. When I look at you it makes me feel like she made me feel.

Like I want to hold onto you and not let go."

"I think I know what you mean. I didn't think you felt the same way though. And I still don't think it's a good idea."

"We're like best friends. We hang out every day. We already have sex. We already love each other."

"I know, I know. I mean, I've had a crush on you since I was a kid, but... How would we do that? How do we tell mom and dad? 'Hey mom, glad you're back, just so you know, Nate's been banging me on the couch.'"

"We haven't fucked on the couch."

"Quit being a dick, you know what I meant."

"Sorry, just joking. I don't know. We don't have to tell them today, though."

"We *can't* tell them today. Or anytime soon. You'll at least need to get an apartment first."

"Yeah, I'll definitely get kicked out."

"And they won't let me see you. But if we moved out together..."

"They're not going to let you leave like that."

"They might. I mean, first of all I'm an adult and they can't stop me. But also they like me a lot more than they do you, so I'm pretty sure I can convince them."

"How?"

"We'll find an apartment near my school. I'll tell them I want to move in with you, because the commute is easier. I bet I can even get dad to pay half the rent for me."

"So does that mean we're doing this?"

"Yeah... I started thinking of it like a problem to solve and I may have convinced myself."

I leaned over and kissed her. This time she didn't push me away, instead she put my laptop down and sat in my lap, straddling me. When we separated she pushed me down on the bed. She got up on her knees and placed my cock at her entrance so she could sink down onto me.

"Anh, you feel good."

"You too. You're so fucking tight."

She leaned over a kissed me while she rode me. She was having trouble with the new angle, so I started fucking up into her too. When she sat back up and reached down and rubbed her clit. She started moaning more. I could see from the face she was making she was close. I sped up, fucking into her harder. She came hard, convulsing and collapsing on top of me. I wasn't done yet, though. I continued to fuck her limp body from below, determined to cum within her soft folds. I exploded, filling her fertile pussy with cum. We sat there in bliss until the realization hit her.

"You came inside me," she said softly at first, "Why the fuck did you come inside me!"

"I-I wasn't thinking, I just... It felt so good."

"I'm not on birth control. You might have just impregnated me!"

"It'll be okay. I'll go to the drug store. I'll get Plan B."

"You fucking better! I don't want to explain to my parents how their virgin daughter is pregnant with their son's kid."


	4. How'd You know about That?

Off to the pharmacy I went. I came back and she took the pill.

"What am I going to do if this doesn't work?" she asked.

"Get an abortion?"

"...I guess."

"You should probably go to the doctor and get on birth control. Just hide them or something."

"Why would I need to hide them?"

"Because they'll want to know why you need birth control?"

"That medication isn't just prescribed as birth control. It's also used to help with periods and hormone issues. I won't need to hide it, just lie about why I got it."

"Oh, cool. You're so smart."

"I know."

\--------------------

We got dressed and decided to hang out upstairs. We heard a car door outside. I got up to check.

"It's mom and dad."

"They're really early."

"Dad looks pissed."

"Open the door for them."

I opened the door and was immediately decked. I hit the floor and looked up at our dad.

"What the fuck!" I said.

"Daddy!" screamed Nicole at the same time.

"You wanna know what the fuck? What the fuck have you been doing to your sister?"

"Huh? Did he know?" I thought.

I got up off the floor and took a step back. My hands went up ready. Dad stepped forward, but Nicole got between us. My mom was behind my dad too, holding him back.

"What is this about?" cried Nicole.

"You know what this about. This is about HIM doing... those things to you!"

"How'd you know about that?" she asked.

"You did it in the fucking living room! That busybody across the street saw you and called your mother. The whole goddamn neighborhood probably knows by now!"

We were silent. It hadn't occurred to us that someone might be spying.

"Well?! Nothing to say?! You get the fuck out of my house right now?"

"Daddy, calm down," begged Nicole.

"Calm down?! He forced himself on you!"

"What!? No he didn't!"

"What are you saying!? You..."

"*I* asked *him* for it."

He was speechless. For the first time mom spoke: "Nicole, honey, why would you do that?"

"That's none of your business," she said, trying to maintain *some* dignity.

"You're my daughter and this is my house! That makes it my business, now answer your mother!"

"Calm down!" mom told dad, "Let me talk, okay?"

He stepped back and let her talk directly to Nicole.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I just need to be sure you're okay? Now can we sit down and talk? Tell me what this is all about?"

Nicole took my hand and brought me to the couch to sit down. Mom sat down across from us in a recliner. Dad didn't sit. Nicole breathed out, collecting herself.

I considered speaking since she was having trouble, but was thankfully smart enough to know I was too dumb to have that conversation. Plus they'd actually believe it coming from her. She still had my hand in hers as she started speaking.

"I haven't had any luck with guys. You know that mom."

"So you fucked your brother?!" shouted dad.

She would later tell me that she held back the urge to scream "YES!" at him.

"Let her speak!" demanded mom.

"Nate and I have always been close... I was venting to him. I told him I didn't feel attractive, but he told me I was. That he thought I was beautiful. I've always had a crush on him and I wanted to feel desirable... I asked him to do it with me."

"And you just went along with that?" dad asked me.

"Well, I-"

"No, he didn't," interjected Nicole, "He asked me a hundred times if I was sure that was what I wanted and every time he did I told him yes."

"He still did it!"

"So did I!" she shouted back.

"You're younger-"

"I'm still a fucking adult! I can make my own decisions! You don't get to treat me like a child forever! I'm not one!"

"Calm down, both of you," begged mom.

Dad remained silent. Nicole, who had stood up, sat back down and breathed deeply to relax.

"Okay. I believe you, okay? I don't think Nate hurt you... But this has to stop. You need to find other people to do... *that* with."

I looked at her and she looked at me. We weren't going to stop. She gripped my hand tighter for support before she answered.

"It's not just about *that*. I **love** Nate and he loves me too. We're together now."

"No. We're done here. You go to your room," dad said pointing at Nicole, "And *you* get the fuck out of my house," he said pointing at me.

Nicole was perfectly calm, "If Nate goes, so do I."

Neither of them spoke.

"I'm serious. I love him. We're going to be together. The only question is whether you're going to support us or not. Are you going to kick us out, leave us on the streets, because we found love with each other?"

Dad's face twisted in anger, but he couldn't say anything. Mom tried to talk some sense into her.

"Honey, you can't have that kind of relationship."

"We can actually. It's legal here."

She was taken aback, "I'm sure it is, but... What will people say? I mean, how are you going to deal with that?"

"Dad said Ms. Ruth saw us. He's right, the whole street probably knows already.

And frankly, I don't care what they think. You're not actually worried about us though, are you?"

"And what does that mean?" she asked offended.

"You're talking about *your* reputation."

"I guess I am. Is that so much to ask? Do you know how humiliating this is?"

"Are you kidding? Do you know how humiliating *this* is?"

"Look, let's move on from that. It won't be a normal relationship. You can't get married, or have kids."

"I don't care if we can't get legally married. As for kids, we might be able to. They can do genetic screening to make sure we aren't passing on any genetic issues. We might even be able to adopt."

"Really, you think they'll let an incestuous couple adopt?"

"No, but they might let a single woman adopt."

She sighed, tired of Nicole's answers.

"And you feel the same way about all this, Nathan? You haven't said much."

"Yeah, I love her. I want to be with her forever. I just thought it'd be better to let sis talk. She's smarter."

"You two go downstairs. Your father and I need to talk about this."

We went downstairs to my room and they went upstairs to their own bedroom. We couldn't make out what was being said, but we could hear the screaming even with two floors between us. They must have gotten tired of it, because it eventually got quieter. Two hours later they came downstairs and called us up. We all sat as we were before.

"So your father and I have discussed it."

"And?" asked Nicole.

"Well first, nobody is getting kicked out. Second, we'll tolerate your relationship. I can't say that we approve of it, but clearly this is important to you and I'm not going to lose my kids over it."

"Thanks mom," said Nicole.

"Don't thank me yet, we have rules too."

"Which is?"

"No more doing that in the house."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "And where are we supposed to do it? In the back of a car? We'll get arrested. In a hotel? The only hotels we could afford to do that at are the kind where you get stabbed in the parking lot. Let us do it here.

We'll be safe."

"Honey... We just don't want-"

"To know about it. I get it. We'll be discrete. We won't do it while you're home and we'll only do it in Nate's room. No windows to be seen from. I promise."

Mom sighed, "Fine. Not just that though. No PDA around us either. I don't want to see my son kissing his sister."

"Sure, mom. We can do that. Is that it?"

She looked at dad and he shook his head yes.

"Yeah. That's it."


	5. Marriage

They might not have been happy about it at first, but over time they got used to it. Dad never was happy about it, but I think may have actually been glad we got together. Probably what changed was them seeing that we were serious. Things like watching us leave for dates, catching us holding hands or kissing when we thought they weren't looking, that sort of thing. They had to move on and accept that this is just how things were now.

Dad may not have liked it, but he at least accepted it. He only did it for Nicole though. Our relationship wasn't great before, but it was almost non-existent once he knew about our relationship. Still, when we got married a few years later he walked her down the aisle. We lost a few friends when we came out, but most of them stood by us and all the ones that did attended the wedding. We didn't have too many family members show up, but a few did, most of them young.

After the wedding we went to a fancy hotel we rented a room in for our temporary honeymoon. We were so broke, we decided to put the real honeymoon off until we could afford to do something special. But for that night, the hotel would do.

"I've got a surprise for you," she said.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled.

She bent over the bed.

"Lift my dress."

I lifted her dress revealing a cute white thong.

"Sexy."

"I wasn't talking about the thong. Look behind it."

'Behind it?' I thought? Then I realized, she meant her ass. I spread her cheeks revealing a big fake diamond sticking out of her ass.

"It matches the one I got you," I joked.

"It's already prepared. I lubed it up ahead of time."

"Were you wearing this the whole time?"

"The. Whole. Time. When dad walked me down the aisle, when we said our vows, the whole ride over here. The whole time."

"Fuck that's hot."

"Are you going to fuck it or just talk about it?"

I flipped her dress over her back and pulled the gemmed butt plug from her ass.

I whipped my cock up, lined it up with her hole, and sunk in to her.

"Fuck... It's so tight... It's even better than your pussy."

"You too. Your dick is so much better than a plug."

"Fuck... How long have you been doing that?"

"The plugs? Anh. A few weeks. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it's the second best surprise I've ever gotten."

"Only second best?"

"Next to you asking me to fuck you that first time. Shit, I love your little ass."

"Well, I don't think I'll ever beat that."

"No. But you're welcome to try. Shit, I don't think I can last much longer."

"Wow, you really do like my ass."

"It's amazing."

"Then cum in my amazing ass!"

I filled her ass with hot seed then laid down next to her. She wasted no time in straddling my face and using it go get off. We spent the whole night fucking and most of the next day sleeping off the exhaustion.

\--------------------

As planned we rented an apartment before she went off to college. I paid half of our expenses working as a line cook. I was able to get a pretty decent gig working at an upscale restaurant downtown. The other half was paid by mom and dad on Nicole's behalf. Four years of college turned into eight before she finally finished school with her PhD in physics. She got a job as an adjunct and I dropped to part time while I went through a culinary program at our local community college. A graduated and resumed full time work, now with slightly higher pay. Over time we each moved up the ladders. She got a real position at her university, while I was able to move up to sous chef and eventually chef as the guys above me left for greener pastures.

With better jobs and more money, we were able to move into an actual house not far from our parents or our jobs. With a house and a yard came talk of kids. We were each tested and unfortunately the results came back that we both had a pretty serious problem that we would likely pass on if we had kids. Fortunately, being a scientist that owned a home and had two retired parents near by made Nicole a pretty easy sell as a single mother to the adoption agency. Mom and dad were delighted when we brought little Sarah home. I thought they would be disappointed that it wasn't there 'real' granddaughter, but if they were they never showed it. Once they saw her, I'm sure any feelings like that must have dried up instantly. She's ten now and we couldn't be happier.


End file.
